


Rescue

by Limpet666



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Rescue, implied oswald/alfred/ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limpet666/pseuds/Limpet666
Summary: "Alfred Pennyworth was his Knight in Shining Armour, or rather; Butler in a Gas Mask if one wanted to be specific. A few hours too late to save Oswald from a couple of nasty beatings, but early enough to rescue him from an early grave at least."





	

“Oh come here, you soppy tart.”

Oswald had been called a lot of things in his time, but he was pretty sure that was the first time he had been called a ‘soppy tart’. And if he was completely honest, he would admit to only having half an idea about what that term even meant.

But given the circumstances, he felt pretty confident it was being used as a term of endearment.

Alfred Pennyworth was his Knight in Shining Armour, or rather; Butler in a Gas Mask if one wanted to be specific. A few hours too late to save Oswald from a couple of nasty beatings, but early enough to rescue him from an early grave at least.

And conscientious enough to spare his captors the same thing. Oswald would not have been so generous, and neither would Ed, but Alfred had left not corpses, but only an impressive trail of bodies in various states of unconsciousness. 

Oswald had been 90% certain this wasn’t going to end well for him, given that he was 95% certain that a certain Ex-Mayor was behind his abduction. And he probably wasn’t doing it for any other reason than spite for all the multiple insults Oswald had levied against him. Oswald knew there had been a ransom for his release issued, but after the first beating he was pretty sure that was just a ruse.

You didn’t torture people without asking questions if you were just planning to let them go. Not in Gotham. So Oswald was pretty sure the beatings were just going to continue until he expired. It was not a prospect he was relishing.

So the moment Alfred had burst through the side door, following in the wake of a spewing smoke bomb, the relief that flooded through Oswald was visceral.

He was not a man unused to the prospect of dying or being killed, but the thought of never seeing Ed, or Alfred again, had been a worse pain than the fractures ribs and shattered wrist.

Faster than Oswald could track, the 5 captors in the room had been dispatched and Alfred was at his side. The gas mask was discarded in a hurry, and Alfred was immediately working on the tight knots that bit into Oswald’s skin.

And once Oswald was finally free, arms and legs released from their painful angles bound t othe chair, Alfred crouched before him, looking up at him with wide worried eyes. His calloused hands ran gently over the bruises on his face, and then slid back through his bloodied hair, checking all the while for serious injuries.

“You all right, Love? Quite a nasty beating you’ve had, eh?” His voice was brusque as always, but rapid in concern, and his eyes assessed every other injury on his person. 

_Short breaths; cracked ribs._

_Cradled arm; broken wrist._

_Bloodied face; possible concussion._

_Rigid torso: bruised stomach._

Oswald started to speak a couple of times, but all that came out were shaky whimpers of relief, until finally Alfred leaned up and pulled him into a rough hug.

“Oh come here, you soppy tart.”

And then Oswald was able to sob quietly against Alfred’s shoulder, feeling then how much the older man was shaking. How tightly he was holding Oswald, the firm kisses he was pressing to his dirtied hair.

“Come on, let’s get you home, Sweetheart.” Alfred finally pulled away and stood, lifting Oswald with him and getting the smaller man on his feet.

“Our Ed is going out of his bloody mind with worry.”

Oswald was more than ready to leave that place and get back to his other lover. 

He was sure they had a violent revenge to plan. 


End file.
